About CleoLinda
A few months back, the owner of this site noticed that there was someone on staff named CleoLinda who was shilling for Tattle-Crime.com. Considering all the links that TC seems to have to Jen Cornet, Monica decided to take a look at LiveJournal to see if any connection to TC could be made. It seems that the "TattleCrime" blog first appeared on livejournal before it actually hit Tumblr. Who else started there? CleoLinda, okay, sort of. See before Cleo had that LiveJournal she had something called "Daily Digest" and interestingly enough it was some sort of review site for movies written in a very similar style to how TC writes things.The "about us" page is kind of weird and mentions CleoLinda having a sister. Now, I personally realize this is supposed to be something passing as humor and apparently Cleo's fans find it funny as well because she was able to some how convince people this was worth their time and money. After that she branched off and some how got attention for writing a book. Cleo was first noticed for her posts about Twilight which were also "funny" and of course she entered into a fandom that is known for it's "awesome" choice of "Authors" like E.L James, so I imagine her writing is on par with homemade rape porn that is passed off as romantic (not good) but Twilight fans will throw money at anything as long as it mentions Twilight. Upon getting noticed, Cleo got a book published which is also on par with this juvenile dreck above and what's supposed to be "funny". The book now retails for 1 cent on Amazon (about 9 dollars new and if you are interested is has a WHOPPING 2 reviews) and a copy was sent to TC along with some essential oils. It isn't available in the United States to purchase at all but it still seems like people love it. Or they claim to love it on Cleo's sites praising her for being "Totes funny".It is curious to me as Cleo herself is based out of the US and lives in Alabama so why exactly get a book exclusively published in another country? Possibly because it's so awful no one here would buy it. After chatting with a few sources on TC's staff it has come to been known that TC knew Cleo before she was in the Hannibal fandom which Monica confirmed with the livejournal accounts being established when they were. Sources report feeling uncomfortable around Cleo, especially when she was in group chat, because TC and Cleo seemed "abnormally close" and it was "creepy". Seeing as how Cleo has been found in Twilight, Star Wars, and Hannibal as well it seems to me that her formula is to jump from one cult fandom to another begging for money. Though she did "officially write a book" filled with the aforementioned diatribe that is supposed to pass as humor, she is still begging for money via her livejournal. I haven't been able to find much more about Cleo other than it seems she and TC mutually masturbated each other on tumblr (Starting with "Freddie's Death in season 2) and it was more than likely how TC got her follower count, sucking the teat of someone far more popular than her. As TC has nothing to offer what does she do? She uses and abuses artists which I'm sure CleoLinda more than knows and is apparently okay with. Good for her image as an aspiring author isn't it? To be attached to a woman with no talent that she keeps promoting as having talent. Though we are currently unsure what they are up to, other than trying to enter the American Gods fandom we do know their chats back and fourth are very weird. Monica reports she did the same with her and former staff member "Sam". Spoke as if she were actually the convention to the two of them. She even presents the tweets from the convention as if she were actually in attendance saying that she specifically nabbed some pictures and not Sam, the girl who actually took the pictures and got no credit. Monica (site owner) was there when these pictures were taken and she knows TC was not there as TC was busy yelling at Sam on the phone for not doing her job while she was also busy yelling at Lauren in SDCC for not doing her job. Cleo was recently sent to Dragon Con and that's what that conversation was about. One wonders if it was to trick people into thinking TC would actually attend a convention, something which has yet to happen. It is rumored that someone saw her at a convention once, put her picture on tumblr, and was harassed by her so badly that they ran off but that is just a rumor. Sources do tell me that after talking to Cleo, especially while interacting in a chat with her and TC they felt unnerved. One source I talked to believes them to be family, probably sisters. Whatever the case, it looks like they have each others backs. When Mel approached Cleo to talk she gave an answer (which was an obvious lie) then immediately blocked her so there could be no other follow up questions. What we do know is that Cleo is a liar, and some what of a shadow. She's been around TC before Hannibal but claims they just met. If that's the case why is she friends with TC on livejournal on a blog TC started before she started the Tumblr blog. Why did Cleo continue to shill things for TC after she shut down her site? What was Cleo in so many skype voice chats with TC and the rest of her staff and why are they still doing work for each other? Cleo is just as big of a scam artist as TC but she actually knows how to write something semi-decent that idiot teenagers will read. We wonder how closely they are related, how long they've been running these scams, and if anyone will ever catch onto them. We are certain that this goes pretty deep and that Cleo (if anything) is training TC to join her in the ranks of hack writers who manage to trick people into thinking that they are good at writing. Now if TC could actually write anything they might be in business, but seeing as how she needs Lauren to do all of her work for her (as well as run her social media accounts) Cleo picked the wrong person to mentor if she actually wanted to get somewhere with it.